Un lycée de barges
by Maclemsa
Summary: Imaginez un lycée. A notre époque. Avec les personnages du bataillon. Imaginez que la cousine d'Hanji, Erin, arrive dans ce lycée. Vous obtenez cette fic. (Une fois de plus, je vous montre ma maîtrise parfaite des résumés...) Livaï x OC, Erwin x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa, Armin x Annie, peut-être Jean x Marco. /ABANDONNÉE\
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !  
On se retrouve pour une school fic sur SnK... Tout les personnages ne seront pas présents, seuls seront là ceux que je connais un peu. Christa, Ymir, Bertholdt, Petra (même si je l'aime beaucoup) et Reiner ne seront pas là. RT si c'est triste.  
Enfin, bref, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je recommence ce journal. C'est un truc débile, que j'avais laissé tomber depuis au moins ma quatrième. Enfin si, je sais pourquoi. Parce que je rentre dans un collège-lycée ou je connais personne ou presque, et que je déteste l'école. C'est pas trop pour le travail scolaire d'ailleurs, je suis plutôt bonne élève. En fait, c'est surtout pour l'ambiance, je n'ai jamais été vraiment dans le moule, ce qui fait qu'à part au tout début de ma primaire, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. C'estt sans doute dû à mon apparence pas très féminine: Des cheveux bruns et courts, avec une mèche retombant toujours sur l'oeil droit, ma facheuse tendance à toujours faire la gueule, mes yeux marrons sans eye-liner ni mascara, mes ongles non vernis et aussi courts que mes cheveux, ma peau mate sans fond de teint. Et puis mon style: Même si j'ai une jolie silhouette -enfin je crois-, je la dissimule sous des t-shirts et des jeans larges, et j'ai quasiment toujours un sweat à capuche trop grand pour me couvrir. Pour mes chaussures, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit plus féminin, vu que je porte des baskets h24.  
Enfin, pour en revenir aux amis que j'avais en primaire, c'est un peu éxagéré. Parce que ma seule amie à l'époque -et ma seule amie aujourd'hui- était ma cousine, Hanji. On se ressemble un peu, avec notre peau mate, nos yeux aussi bruns que nos cheveux. Certaines personnes croient même qu'on est soeurs, et quand ils nous le font remarquer, on ne le nie pas d'ailleurs. Être soeurs ne nous aurait pas dérangé tellement on s'entend bien. Mais à part notre apparence, on ne se ressemble pas du tout: Elle est scientifique, je suis littéraire. Elle porte des lunettes, j'ai 10/10 à chaque oeil. Elle est extravertie, je suis timide. Elle est bruyante et agitée, je suis silencieuse et calme. Elle mesure 1m70, je ne fais qu'1m55. La liste pourrait continuer pendant au moins 7 pages. Enfin, malgré nos immenses différences de caractère, nous sommes inséparables depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je suis née le 9 mars, et elle le 17 janvier. Nos parents n'habitaient pas très loin et ont fait en sorte qu'on se voie régulièrement. Je n'ai pas été en maternelle à cause d'un problème de santé -j'ai eu une leucémie-, mais on a fait notre rentrée au CP ensemble. Ça a été la plus belle année de ma vie. Enfin le début, vu que mes parents ont déménagé pour une maison de campagne aux vacances de Février. Et là, je n'ai plus jamais eu aucun ami. Les autres me trouvaient bizarres et se moquaient de moi. Au fur et à mesure des années, ça a empiré, jusqu'à la 3ème, l'année dernière. J'ai craqué. C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont laissé vivre dans le studio de ma chère cousine, et que je vais au lycée en ville. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne connaîtrai presque personne dans mon nouvel établissement. La seule personne que je connaitrai sera Hanji. On va enfin se retrouver dans le même établissement. Ça doit être le seul bon point de cette année à venir...

 **Alooors, z'en pensez quoi ? :D  
Ouais, c'est court, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re !  
Alors oui, je poste vite... Je vous garantis pas que ce sera toujours comme ça, mais j'essaierai de poster régulièrement.  
Bonne lecture ! :p  
L'edit du chapitre est lié au fait que quelqu'un (coucou Zancrow99) m'a fait remarquer que la séparation littéraire/scientifique se fait en première. Pardonnez-moi. J'suis pas encore au lycée u.u**

"Ce matin, mes parents m'ont déposée chez Hanji. Comme à leur habitude ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. Je crois que la communication entre eux et moi s'est un peu rompue avec les années.  
Quand je suis arrivée chez ma cousine, j'ai d'abord été surprise par l'endroit. Par messages, elle m'avait parlé d'un studio, mais en vérité, c'était un carrément un appart. Ses parents habitent l'immeuble d'en face, et ils louent l'appartement. Cependant, n'ayant trouvé aucun intéressé -selon Hanji à cause du prix du loyer astronomique-, ils laissaient donc Hanji y vivre, tant qu'elle ramenait de bonnes notes. Ils n'ont pas trop à s'en faire, soit dit en passant. C'est l'une des meilleures de sa classe, et c'est une scientifique de génie. Je n'ai jamais compris son attrait pour les sciences, d'ailleurs. En quoi faire des calculs est quelque chose de sympathique, ou même divertissant ? Enfin, elle dit la même chose de ma manie à écrire et dessiner tout le temps.  
Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, elle m'a acceuilli avec sa joie de vivre habituelle. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, me permettant au passage de remarquer que la différence de taille entre nous est colossale *****. 15 centimètres de plus pour elle, c'est abusé sérieux. Pourquoi la génétique familiale est-elle si cruelle ?  
Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a conduite à ma chambre. J'ai même été étonnée qu'il y en ait deux. Enfin, ça nous évitera de parler pendant des heures le soir pour au final ne pas dormir. Ça fait partie de nos sales habitudes.  
Après que je me sois installée, Hanji m'a expliqué comment se passerait la vie dans notre établissement. Elle aussi rentrait en seconde, mais elle avait fait son collège là-bas. Elle connaissait un peu tout le monde, en tant qu'habituée. Je n'ai pas vraiment été très attentive. Elle me parlait des sa bande d'amis, je crois, mais je pensais à autre chose. À la rentrée, en fait. Même s'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que ça se passe comme là où j'étais avant, j'avais peur. Ouais, c'est ça. J'avais peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Enfin, plus précisement, peur que l'inconnu devienne ce que j'avais connu.  
Hanji a du voir que ça n'allait pas, car elle s'est soudainement arrêté de parler. À nouveau, elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Elle m'a murmuré que tout se passerait bien, que je n'avais pas à me mettre dans un état pareil.  
Ça m'a fait plaisir, c'est vrai, mais... Est-ce-que ça va vraiment bien se passer ?"

J'ai fermé mon journal. Il était tard. Dehors, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient peu à peu, et le ciel passait du rose orangé au bleu nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Hanji, dans la pièce d'à côté, ronflait légèrement. Au moins, 50 % des habitantes de la maison ont trouvé le sommeil.  
Je me suis retournée une énième fois dans mon lit. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir, où alors que je réfléchisse à quelque chose de positif, quelque chose de joyeux...  
J'ai alors pensé à mon année de CP. L'année où j'étais aux côtés d'Hanji, sans doute le plus beau souvenir de ma jeune existence.  
À ce moment, mes yeux ont commencé à se fermer. Morphée me prenait dans ses bras, après avoir prit tout son temps pour venir me chercher.

 _-Le lendemain-_

-Erin, a crié gaiement Hanji, t'es prête ?  
-J'crois, j'ai grommelé depuis ma chambre.  
-Alors viens. Je vais pas t'attendre 110 ans non plus, hein.

À contrecœur, je suis sortie. Hanji avait revêtu une chemise noire, un pantalon assorti et des baskets blanches. Moi, je m'étais contentée de mon traditionnel jean-T-Shirt-vieilles Converse usées. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour la rentrée.  
Ma cousine m'a guidée hors de l'immeuble, puis on a marché le long de la rue. Plus j'avançais, plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de fuir. Malheureusement, je n'en ai trouvé aucun, et nous sommes arrivées devant un grand bâtiment de briques rouges.

-J'te laisse, a fait Hanji. Ma classe est à droite. La tienne doit être de l'autre côté. On se rejoint après !

C'est ainsi que ma cousine m'abandonna à mon triste sort. Le tableau de répartition des classe m'indiqua que j'étais en Seconde F, et qu'on commençait dans la salle 113.  
J'ai déglutit en contemplant la porte. Puis, sans trop savoir vers quoi je m'aventurais, je suis entrée dans ma nouvelle vie.

 *** L'auteure présente ses plus plates excuses pour ce jeu de mot tout pourri. Cela ne se reproduiras plus.  
En fait, c'est pas beaucoup plus long... T^T  
Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? La frontière entre journal/pensées d'Erin n'est pas trop confuse ?  
Poutous sur vos vies.  
-Mac-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir si vous êtes au Canada) !**

 **Le troisième chapitre ! J'ai rien de plus à dire. Donc je vais dire petit suisse.  
Enjoy reading ! :3**

Dans la salle de classe se trouvaient déjà un certain nombre de personnes. Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers une table tout au fond, en priant pour que personne ne me remarque. Et Dieu merci, ce fût le cas. En attendant qu'un prof arrive, je jettais des coups d'œil discrets envers mes camarades de classe. Des timides, des grandes-gueules, des blonds, des bruns, mais personne qui retienne mon attention en particulier.  
La porte s'est ouverte sur un blond d'environ 1m90. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était le prof, avec sa chemise gris foncé, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Il avait l'air trop jeune pour enseigner.  
Puis, un autre garçon est entré. Celui-là m'a plus marqué, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. L'ami du premier, sûrement. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus petit. Il devait faire, à peu de centimètres près, ma taille. Il était typé asiatique, avec de petits yeux gris bridés. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'était sa coupe de cheveux. Une coupe "undercut" mais avec une raie sur le côté. Ce n'était pas forcément laid, ça lui allait même plutôt bien. Malgré tout, ce genre de coupe plutôt militaire est assez rare en milieu scolaire.  
Il portait un T-shirt noir tout simple, à sa taille, mais qui flottait autour de son corps maigre. Contrairement à son ami le blond -qui au passage avait une coupe aussi improbable que la sienne- qui souriait, l'asiatique avait l'air frustré. Ou de mauvaise humeur. Ou énervé. En tout cas, il ne souriait pas.  
J'ai détourné le regard pour continuer mon inspection silencieuse de la classe. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que les deux types de tout à l'heure venaient vers moi. Ils se sont assis à la table de devant, et j'ai d'abord cru qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à moi, sauf que le blond s'est retourné et m'a lancé d'une voix amicale:

-Salut, tu es nouvelle ?

En laissant mon scepticisme de côté, j'ai tenté de paraître aimable:

-Oui. J'm'appelle Erin.

Sans faire attention à la maldresse de mes mots -qui même dits de façon qui se voulait agréable étaient assez froids-, il a répliqué:

-Moi c'est Erwin. Et lui, c'est Livaï, a-t-il ajouté en montrant son camarade.

Ledit Livaï n'a pas bronché. Il avait un coude posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, avec l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qui l'entourait.

-Fais pas attention à son attitude, a continué Erwin. Il est tout le temps comme ça.  
-D'accord, j'ai fait.

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Si seulement Hanji était là... elle est experte dans l'art de parler pour ne rien dire, ça m'aurait pas mal aidé.  
Heureusement, avant que je réponde, un professeur à moitié chauve est entré dans la salle. Il nous a ordonné de nous taire puis s'est présenté. Il s'agissait de notre professeur principal, et la matière qu'il enseignait était...  
Les maths.  
Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que j'avais vraiment pas de chance. J'ai du oublier de renvoyer une chaîne d'e-mails, un truc comme ça. Ou alors la loi de Murphy s'applique extrêmement bien à mon cas. Le reste du cours s'est passé normalement, je n'ai strictement rien compris. Vers 10 heures, la sonnerie de la récré a retentit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais toute mon énergie est revenue. J'ai ramassé mes affaires en vitesse, et j'ai couru vers la sortie. Il fallait que je trouve Hanji.  
Je n'ai pas mit longtemps pour la trouver, elle était assise sur un banc en face de l'entrée du bâtiment. Je me suis dirigée vers elle.

-Alors Erin ? Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?  
-Je ne suis pas encore morte, j'ai répondu. Donc ça va.  
-Ton scepticisme est soulant, ma pauvre. Bon, c'est pas tout, je vais te présenter mes potes. Ils ne sont pas dans ma classe, mais ils devraient pas tarder.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis assise à côté de ma cousine. Je regardais parmis la foule de gens qui étaient là qui pouvaient être les amis de ma cousine. Puis, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle faisait de grands signes à deux élèves qui se dirigaient vers nous. Et ces deux élèves étaient Erwin et Livaï.

-Tiens tiens, a souri le plus grand, comme on se retrouve.  
-Quoi ? A fait Hanji. Tu connais Erin ?  
-Un peu ouais, on est dans la même classe.  
-Sérieeeeuuuuuuuux ?! S'est enthousiasmée la brune. Mais c'est trop bien ! Moi qui pensais que tu resterais dans ton coin comme une associale...  
-Merci Hanji. C'est très gentil de ta part, j'ai ironisé.  
-Alors comme ça, c'est ta cousine. A fait une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Livaï venait de parler. Il me fixait de ses yeux perçants, mais il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Impossible donc de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Et ouais, a acquiescé Hanji. C'est ma petite cousine.  
-La ferme, j'ai répliqué. T'as que deux mois et demi de plus que mois.  
-Ça ne change en rien le fait que je suis l'ainée.  
-Du calme les filles, est intervenu Erwin. Vous disputez pas.  
-Ah mais on se dispute pas du tout, a rit Hanji. On voit que tu es fils unique. Quand on se chamaille comme ça, ça prouve qu'on s'adore.  
-Qui a dit que je t'adorais ? J'ai répliqué.  
-Sale gosse, a sifflé Hanji entre ses dents.  
-Toi-même, j'ai ajouté.

La sonnerie a encore une fois retentit.

-Raaaaahh déjà ? A râlé Hanji. Bon, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure les amis ! Erin, tu tiendras bien 2 heures de plus ?  
-Je pense que oui, j'ai fait.  
-T'en fais pas, Han', a enchaîné Erwin. On va faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas envie de quitter le bahut d'ici tout à l'heure. N'est-ce-pas, Livaï ?  
-Mouais. A fait ce dernier avec une moue dubitative.

J'ai suivi les deux garçons vers la prochaine salle. Hanji m'a fait signe de la main. Je lui ai répondu avec un petit sourire.  
Peut-être que finalement, mon année n'allait pas être si pourrie que ça.

 **Alors, des avis ? J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu plus long. C'est sûrement dû aux dialogues en fait.  
À plus bande de Jean (pardon) !  
-Mac-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne suis pas morte ! J'avais juste plus de PC, puis la flemme quand je l'ai récupéré. Honte à moi.  
Mais ce chapitre a fini par arriver. Il est plus long que les autres, mais je l'aime pas U.U  
Enfin bref, on se retrouve en bas !**

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner est arrivée -après deux heures de français, matière ô tellement plus passionante que les maths-, le prof m'a retenu et a demandé à Erwin et Livaï de ne pas m'attendre. Il m'a demandé d'où je venais, où j'en étais niveau connaissances, ce que je voulais faire plus tard, enfin tout le baratin habituel qu'on sert au petit nouveau.  
Je lui ai répondu, et 10 minutes après la sonnerie, il a enfin daigné me laisser sortir. Malheureusement pour moi, mes deux camarades avaient déjà quitté le couloir. J'ai donc du me débrouiller toute seule avec ma petite tête pour trouver le self. Ceci fait, j'ai montré ma carte de cantine au pion posté à l'entrée et j'ai prit un plateau. Des yeux, j'ai cherché ma cousine et ses amis. Ils se trouvaient sur une table de 4 au fin fond de la salle. Je les ai rejoint en vitesse, parce que mine de rien j'avais faim. Erwin et Hanji se trouvaient côte à côte, il me restait donc une place en face de ma cousine, et à côté de Livaï. Étrangement, l'idée de me trouver à côté de lui me gênait un peu, sans que je sache pourquoi.  
Quand elle m'aperçut, ma cousine me fit de grands signes.

-Hééé l'associale ! A-t-elle crié en se fichant royalement qu'il y ait d'autres personnes autour. On est là !

J'ai posé mon plateau sur la table, et j'ai foudroyé la scientifique du regard.

-C'est pas la peine de hurler, Hanji. Ton manque de discrétion est tellement inexistant que même si tu étais un caméléon, je vous aurai vus.  
-Roooh, ça va, Erin. Tu vas pas nous chier une pendule.  
-Et si j'ai envie de chier une pendule, justement ?  
-Par pitié les filles, est intervenu Erwin. On est à table. Vous vous disputerez et parlerez de vos selles respectives _après_. Franchement, on dirait Livaï.  
-Je t'emmerde, a répliqué celui-là.  
-Hey vous pouvez parler tous les deux, objecta ma cousine. Vous vous engueulez aussi, là.

Je me suis interposée.

-Calmez-vous. Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ?  
-Moui, enfin à peu près, m'a répondu Hanji après une demi-seconde de réflexion. Je t'ai dit que c'était mes potes, pas qu'ils étaient normaux.  
-Eh bien, pour des potes tu les charies pas mal, j'ai souri.

Erwin a haussé les épaules.

-On a l'habitude. Allez, mange. Ça va être froid. C'est déjà pas terrible comme bouffe, alors...

J'ai esquissé un semblant de sourire, puis ait commencé mon hachis parmentier -qui avait plus la texture de polenta que de purée-. J'ai grimacé:

-C'est dégueulasse.  
-On s'y habitue, a fait ma cousine. Et encore, c'est loin d'être le plus mauvais de ce qu'on a là. N'est-ce-pas, Livaï ?  
-Ouais... a fait celui-là de son ton froid.

C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que bien qu'extrêmement petit, il était un peu plus grand que moi. Je l'ai observé discrètement, sans rien déceller. Ses yeux gris ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Erwin, lui, semblait sympathique, mais ses manières laissaient croire qu'il était assez autoritaire, un vrai leader.

-Erin ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Hein ?

Hanji me fixait derrière ses lunettes. Je ne savais pas si elle avait remarqué que j'observai ses amis, mais c'était peu probable. Et il était également peu probable qu'elle ne fasse aucun commentaire si elle l'avait remarqué. Étrangement, c'est ce qui arriva.

-T'es encore dans la lune, hein ? A souri la scientifique. Comme toujours.  
-On dirait Livaï, enchaîna Erwin. Associale et toujours dans ses pensées.  
-Ta gueule, a répondu le concerné.  
-Par contre, Erin, je crois que toi tu es plus aimable, a-t-il continué.  
-On voit bien que tu la connais pas, a rit Hanji. Elle le cache bien, mais elle n'est pas du tout aimable.  
-Hanji, arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, j'ai lancé. T'es chiante.  
-Tu vois ? A-t-elle continué en m'ignorant royalement.  
J'ai voulu répliquer avant que le pion ne nous demande de nous dépêcher de manger pour céder nos places à d'autres.  
10 minutes plus tard, on a débarassé nos plateaux et on est sortis en direction du banc du matin. Hanji s'est assise à côté d'Erwin -assez proche d'ailleurs- et Livaï s'est assis sur le dossier, les pieds sur l'assise à l'autre extrémité. Je me suis mise entre lui et ma cousine, avant que celle-ci ne recommence -encore- à parler de choses dont tout le monde se foutait.  
-Hey mais en fait, on a Erin et Erwin. Ça va être galère pour s'en rappeller.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-'Suffit de bien le prononcer, j'ai fait.  
-Ouais mais quand même. C'est chiant.

La sonnerie a encore retentit. Ma cousine s'est éloignée.

-On se revoit à la sortie les gens !  
-À tout à l'heure, a sourit Erwin.

J'ai suivit les garçons jusqu'au gymnase pour le cours d'EPS. Si il y avait bien une matière que je haïssait à peu près autant que les maths, c'était bien le sport. Je n'avais jamais été très douée, et je n'avais pas réellement de muscles développés.  
Le professeur nous a acceuilli chaleureusement, avant de nous annoncer sa façon de faire:

-Bien, comme vous le remarquez, vous n'êtes pas la seule classe que nous avons. Vous ferez cette année sport avec les troisièmes. Si certains troisièmes ont des facilités, ils iront avec les secondes, et vice-versa si des secondes ont des difficultés, ils iront avec les troisièmes. Vous pouvez choisir aujourd'hui dans quels groupes vous allez, sachant que je modiefierai après si nécessaire.

Certaines personnes ont bougé. Ce ne fût pas le cas des amis de ma cousine, qui sont restés dans le groupe des secondes.

-Bon bah, à tout à l'heure les gars, j'ai fait. Ça sert à rien que je reste là.  
-Sûre ? A fait Erwin. Tu peux rester là pour le moment.

-Ça sert à rien que je reste là. Je sais à peine tirer dans un ballon.

Je suis partie de l'autre côté. Il y avait un groupe d'élèves qui semblait s'entendre à merveille, et aussi quelques autres mais personne à part moi n'était seul. Ils étaient tous par 3 minimum. Je les ai tous observés. Le groupe le plus nombreux était constitué de 4 filles, une brune aux yeux marrons, une brune à la peau mate avec des tâches de rousseur, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, et une typée asiatique, et de 5 garçons: Un blond aux yeux bleus, un brun aux yeux verts, un petit aux cheveux rasés et aux yeux noisettes, un blond avec les cheveux rasés sur les côtés et un brun aux tâches de rousseurs. Pour les autres, il y avait un groupe de trois, une petite blonde avec un nez aquilin, et deux garçons très grand, un blond et un brun. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder les autres qu'un homme au teint halé, chauve avec un bouc arriva.

-Bon, écoutez-moi bien ! Je suis Keith, votre nouveau professeur de sport ! Je suis là pour que vous deveniez des bons, et pas pour que vous restiez des lavettes ! C'est clair ?! On va commencer tout de suite par des tours de terrains, histoire que j'évalue de quoi vous êtes capables. Allez, 5 tours ! On se magne !

J'ai soupiré. Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi ? Mais j'ai tout de même suivi mes camarades, en essayant de faire de mon mieux. Malgré ça, j'ai quand même commencé à fatiguer au bout du deuxième tour seulement. Le troisième est plutôt bien passé, au quatrième j'ai eu un point de côté, et à la fin du cinquième je me suis écroulée sur le sol. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule: Le garçon blond aux yeux bleus du groupe le plus nombreux de tout à l'heure lui aussi semblait ne plus en pouvoir.

-Bande de larves ! A gueulé Keith. Vos êtes encore plus minable que ce que je pensais. J'vous laisse 5 minutes pour récupérer. Pas une de plus !

J'ai lentement repris mon souffle, puis j'ai essayer de me relever. Quelqu'un a tendu sa main pour m'aider. J'ai levé les yeux. C'était le garçon aux yeux verts de tout à l'heure.

-Ça va ? Il m'a fait.  
-Ouais... Je crois.

J'ai saisi la main qu'il me tendait.  
C 'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Eren.

 **The end ! :P  
Peace et 69,  
-Mac-**


End file.
